


Day 23 -- Stripped of All One's Torments

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the freedom of forgetting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 23 -- Stripped of All One's Torments

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/blanketforts/105996.html

Remus dusted the snow off the rock and sat down, coat wrapped tightly around him to ward off the chill. The snow had just recently stopped, but the sky was still that flat grey that promised more snow in the future. The Hogwarts grounds were quiet with most of the students away on holiday, and Remus reveled in the almost-silence. He enjoyed teaching, but there were times that the noise of a castle full of students made him feel even more tired and old than usual, and it made it almost impossible for him to forget why he was really there. But looking out over the frozen lake and the peaceful expanse of white beyond, he could almost—_almost_—forget.


End file.
